


Harutas Birthday Party

by Miricals



Series: the day in the life of a whitebeard pirate [2]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miricals/pseuds/Miricals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harutas birthday is LITerally gr8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harutas Birthday Party

“hey Bitch” Quote Whitebeard.   
Marco looking offended “pops why” marco gazed sadly at his father. One of the nurses approached slowly, cautiously “im so sorry” she whispered “ we tried to keep him from the alcohol, we don’t know where he hides it” what they don’t know is that he hides it under his mustache, marco knows this, yet he says nothing. What a terrible son. Marco looks back at his father. He winks. Looking around the party he sees haruta crying in a corner.  
“this isn’t what I wanted” they whisper, thatch patting them comfortingly on the back. Izo has convinced ace to put on a fire show, this cant be good. Thatch walks over “what can go wrong”

the moby dick is on fire. That is what can go wrong. Izo is gone, haruta is rocking slowly in the corner, marco is crying silently. Pops thunderous laugh wakes ace up. He rises slowly and walks over to the still crying haruta, everyones screaming. He leans closes, looking them in the eyes.   
“its lit.”


End file.
